Backing up a vehicle with a trailer can be a difficult task. In conventional motor vehicles, the operator must control the steering and vehicle speed while the vehicle is moving in reverse. Trailer backup assist systems have been developed to assist operators when backing up a vehicle having a trailer attached thereto.
Motor vehicles may also include active park assist systems that assist a driver during vehicle parking operations. Such systems may be configured to provide automated parking. During parking operations, the vehicle may be moved in a reverse direction.
The path that a vehicle is capable of following in reverse is limited by the design of the vehicle and trailer (if present), and road conditions. Furthermore, the path that a vehicle (and trailer) is capable of in a reverse direction may be more limited at higher vehicle speeds.